yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 16: Shock Master
１６ の ショック・ルーラー | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Jūroku Iro no Shihaisha Shokku Rūrā | trans_name = Numbers 16: Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler | image = Number16ShockMaster-CT09-EN-SR-LE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2300 | def = 1600 | passcode = 54719828 | materials = 3 Level 4 monsters | effect_types = Ignition | lore = 3 Level 4 monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); that type of card (if Spell or Trap) cannot be activated, or (if Monster) cannot activate its effects, until the end of your opponent's next turn. | fr_lore = 3 monstres de Niveau 4 Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte pour déclarer 1 type de carte (Monstre, Magie ou Piège) ; jusqu'à la fin du prochain tour de votre adversaire, ce type de carte (si Magie ou Piège) ne peut pas être activé, ou (si Monstre) ne peut pas activer ses effets. | de_lore = 3 Monster der Stufe 4 Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen, um 1 Kartentyp zu benennen (Monster, Zauber oder Falle); bis zum Ende des nächsten Spielzugs deines Gegners kann der benannte Typ (falls Zauber oder Falle) nicht aktiviert werden oder (falls Monster) seine Effekte können nicht aktiviert werden. | it_lore = 3 mostri di Livello 4 Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta per dichiarare 1 tipo di carta (Mostro, Magia o Trappola); quel tipo di carta (se Magia o Trappola) non può essere attivato o (se Mostro) non può attivare i suoi effetti, fino alla fine del prossimo turno del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 3 Nível 4 monstros Uma vez por turno: Você pode separar 1 Xyz material desta carta para declarar um tipo de cartão (Monster, Spell ou Trap); do tipo de cartão (se Magia ou Trap) não pode ser ativado, ou (se Monster) não pode ativar seus efeitos , até o final do próximo turno do seu oponente. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz para declarar 1 tipo de carta (Monstruo, Mágica o de Trampa); si el tipo de carta es Mágica o de Trampa, ésta no puede ser activada, y si es de Monstruo no puede activar sus efectos, hasta el final del próximo turno de tu adversario. | el_lore = 3 Επιπέδου 4 Τέρατα Μία φορά σε κάθε γύρο: Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 1 Xyz Υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα για να δηλώσετε 1 τύπο κάρτας (τέρας,μαγείας ή παγίδα) ο τύπος αυτής της κάρτας(αν μαγείας ή παγίδα) δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιηθεί, ή ( αν τέρας) δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιήσει τις ικανότητες του, μέχρι το τέλος του επόμενου γύρου του αντιπάλου. | ja_lore = レベル４モンスター×３ １ターンに１度、このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除き、カードの種類（モンスター・魔法・罠）を宣言して発動できる。次の相手ターン終了時まで、宣言した種類のカードをお互いに発動できない。 | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Number | action = Declares a card type | m/s/t = * Prevents activation of Spell Cards * Prevents activation of Trap Cards * Prevents activation of Effect Monsters | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 9860 | ocg = Forbidden | adv = Forbidden | trad = Limited }}